Time To Be Happy
by Pretty Persistent
Summary: In fact, everyone does deserve the chance to be happy. Dustin/Terri; Will/Terri reflection.


The kids are at the food court, getting an early dinner, before the long bus ride home. You told them you would meet them down there, but you're not even sure if you're up to it.

You should be happy, right now—elated, even. The glee club you resurrected just took first place at Sectionals, for the second year in a row.

You're happy for them. You're happy for the team. But, you…

You're still searching for _something_.

"Congrats on the big win!" a dark haired man says, extending a hand, and interrupting the thoughts you had just been lost in. Absent mindedly, you reach out to shake it, but instead, are greeted with a business card.

_Dustin Goolsby, Vocal Adrenaline._

It clicks, rather quickly. You remember meeting Carmel's newest staff member, at the beginning of the school year, when he was stealing your recruit. Naturally, he's lurking around the auditorium's lobby, at your team's Sectionals competition, despite the fact that Vocal Adrenaline won theirs last week.

"Looks like we'll be defeating New Directions for the second year, in a row, now, ah… Oh, I'm sorry. What was it again?" Dustin asks, looking incredulous, with burrowed eyebrows.

"Will Schuester," You answer. "And I wouldn't count on that, this year." You're pretty sure you're far more intent on beating this guy, than you ever were, when it came to Shelby Corcoran.

"Schuester… Yeah, that's right." He completely disregards the bulk of your statement. "Terri mentioned that her ex had a little fascination with music," Dustin says, nodding.

You stop, suddenly forgetting about the point you had been trying to make. Crossing your arms, a frown forms on your face. "Terri? As in, Terri Schuester?" Then again, what other exes named Terri did you have?

"Well, yes, I _suppose_ you could still call her that…"

"That _is_ her name," You snap back. You are only stating the truth. Terri had chosen not to take back her maiden name, for obvious reason, so she was, indeed, still Terri Schuester. "What do you know about Terri, anyway?"

"Like, what? What an amazing woman she is? The way she's been able to really allow me to put my life into perspective, over the last few weeks?" He smiles, but it's a lot less devious looking, than the previous grins he had plastered on his face. "Yeah, I think we met each other at a good point in our lives, where we're both ready to be happy. It's a nice feeling, knowing that neither one of us is going to hold the other back, but rather help the progress."

You know that is exactly what you had done. She told you she was finally at a point in her life, where she felt as if she could really be happy, and you had set that back, by a long shot. You're pretty sure that he is aware of this, too—perhaps even of her past mistakes—and now he's going to 'get to the competition,' by throwing it in your face.

But what exactly are you competing for, anymore?

"So, are you two…? Um." The words sound foreign in your head, let alone on your tongue. You are unable to finish, and pause, hoping he'll catch your drift.

"What, dating? Yeah," he says, shortly. "She said you've been hung up on some 'ginger girl,' for a while. Or, you're talking to some 'new blonde,' or something. So, I mean, we're cool, right man?"

You gulp, nodding slowly. Emma. Honestly, you had almost forgotten about her, since your last run-in with Terri. And you didn't even want to think about the whole Holly debacle that had been entirely your fault, anyway.

Before either of you have a chance to say anything, Terri approaches, lacing her fingers with Dustin's, clasping his hand between both of her smaller ones. For a moment, it's all you can look at.

"Congratulations, Will! The kids were great." she says, toward you, before turning to look up at Dustin. He's even taller than her, than you are. "Weren't they great? I thought so…" She's smiling, eyes locked upwards, on his matching blue ones. You're not sure who's skin she's trying to get under, with that statement.

Her hair is pulled halfway back, the remaining golden curls spilling over her green sweater dress. Her outward appearance is different, but there's something about her, in general, that's just… _radiant_.

Suddenly that, well, _she _is the only thing you're staring at.

Holding your gaze, you speak without much thought, or hesitation. "Terri, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Simultaneously, they both turn their heads toward you, grins fading into awkward smiles.

"Um…" she mutters, blinking a few times.

"Ter, I'm gonna go round up the kids. I'll meet you on the bus?" he informs her.

She nods, smiling, as he leans down to kiss her cheek. A confused glare forms on your face, as he walks off.

"Wait, you're chaperoning with him… For a glee event? But, you wouldn't even—."

"I'm not as self-destructive as I was back then. I won't apologize for who I am, but I realize that my behavior might have been rather off-putting. You just never really gave me a chance to show you that."

You glance down. She had been much calmer, the last few times you had seen her, with the exception of the instance in which you manipulated her into believing that your relationship with Holly was anything more than platonic.

She doesn't need to apologize, though. She is still the same; still speaks in the same self-assured voice. She's still the same woman you spent the better half of your life with.

"Terri, what are you doing with this guy?" you say, when you can't think of anything else. Of course, it's the biggest question on your mind, even if an apology would have been more appropriate.

"Now, William, I don't drill you about your love life. Well, with the exception of the time you showed up with your new girlfriend, the day after you fucked me."

"Terri, don't talk like that…" you add, desperately.

"I'm sorry, is that not what it was?" she interjects, quickly. "Nothing more than a lonely fuck, right?"

"Terri, I made a mistake. I—." You stammer, opening your mouth again, immediately regretting your choice of words. You didn't mean it like that… Not like you had claimed, the last time.

"Yeah, I know," she says, cutting you off, regardless. Suddenly, she sighs, clamping her eyes shut and shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be letting the conversation come to this, anymore... I just really like Dustin, now."

"Yeah, he was pretty quick to make me aware of that fact…" you scoff.

Terri sighs, again, as if she anticipated this particular reaction. "It's not like that. I didn't expect it to really go anywhere, at first, either, but…" She pauses. "You've been free to do whatever you want. Why can't you just be happy for me, and continue on with that?" She stares at you, holding a firm expression. You can read the tension on her face.

"But..." You try to get something out, but you're entirely unsure of what you could possibly say, at this point. 'Consequence free' living was not working out so well, for you, thus far.

"Oh, Will…" She steps forward, grabbing your collar, to fix it, like she always does. Her hands move over your collar bone, smoothing out the material of your dress shirt. "I do still love you. I'm sure I always will." She stops, taking a moment. Her eyes remain focused on your shirt, though she does glance up a few times. "But… I meant what I said, though. It's time for me to be happy."

She draws back, slowly, adjusting her purse on her shoulder, indicating that she's ready to leave.

You know she's right. You know you've stolen that opportunity from her twice, now—from the woman who dedicated her life to you, for sixteen years, and as it turns out, the only woman you'd be able to do the same for.

But you let her go, because…

"I'll always love you, too."

She stops and turns around, without moving any closer. "Sorry, did you say something?" She looks at you, with wide eyes, and you almost want to read hope, in them.

You almost want to repeat yourself, loud and clear. _Almost._

"Um, Dustin's probably waiting for you."

"I know, Will," she says, nodding, and flashes a small, contented smile.

You've never been happier to see anything, in your life.

* * *

**A/N: It's been speculation, for a while, now, but apparently Dustin might not be Terri's love interest... Oh, the confusion of that storyline. Anyway, I still wanted to give this a shot, because I'm a little skeptical. It was interesting, and very, very heartbreaking to write. But I'm glad I made the stretch!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! :)  
**


End file.
